The current application is for support for the 41st annual ASN meeting to be held at the Charleston Riverwalk Marriott, March 7-11, 2009 in Charleston, SC. NIH funding for previous ASN meetings has been invaluable for supporting the ASN scientific programs and for enhancing our ability to reach graduate students and postdoctoral researchers. To accommodate the breadth of neurochemistry as well as cellular and molecular neurobiology, and to provide in depth analysis of particular topics, the ASN continues to build its scientific program around four interwoven, but distinct, themes. These themes have been selected to increase our understanding of the cellular and molecular bases of neural development and disease. These themes are: Building the Nervous System. Metabolism and Cell &Molecular Neuroscience. Glial Mechanisms &Injury. Neuronal Degeneration &Disease. This meeting is an excellent opportunity for interactions because total attendance is approximately 500, which provides extensive opportunities for discussions. The Society has several mechanisms to enhance development of junior investigators at this meeting. We have luncheons with the plenary speakers, which gives attendees a chance to discuss topics with the speakers. The fees for these luncheons are reduced for students and postdoctoral fellows. There is a dinner exclusively for students and postdoctoral fellows, which has been highly noted as an outstanding opportunity to network. There is a luncheon entitled Women in Neurochemistry, which is open to all attendees and junior investigators have reduced fees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal requests support for a meeting of the American Society for Neurochemistry. The support for this meeting will provide valuable assistance for this Society in publicly presenting current developments in this field. This annual meeting presents the latest information on advances in molecular and cellular neurobiology. Studies on numerous neurological diseases are presented. A Public Forum is held, which is advertised and focused on presenting information to the general public. This year's Public Forum is on spinal cord injury.